Beelo Kendrin
'Jaëto Salvuon Senathai Korose Beelo Kendrin '''is a SPECTRE agent for the Citadel Council and a member of the salarian clan Beelo. Notably, he was the first member of his clan to be awarded the status of SPECTRE since the very first agent, Beelo Gurji. Biography Kendrin was born on the ancient salarian colony world of Jaëto, one of the first of his clutch to stand after the incubation period. From day one, he had an edge on his peers in sheer size, being almost half-again as large as his kin. Although he himself was blessed with biotic talent, it became very clear within the first weeks of his clutch's existence that they had been exposed to element zero at an unspecified moment of their mother's pregnancy. A tragedy for the breeding contract between Clan Bensin and Clan Beelo, nearly 80% of his clutch died within their first days of life. By the end of the month, Kendrin was the sole survivor. A particular interest was taken in the child, as his clutch had been meant to smooth over an era of harsh feelings between the clans. With no volume of children to usher in a time of prosperity, it was left to the lone boy to make up where his siblings could not. And without question, Kendrin was able to succeed in that. Rising to the top of his classes both physically and mentally, the young boy was almost ushered into the Special Tasks Group as early as he could be. He excelled at almost every task put before him, be it an astrophysics exam or a combat simulation against a squad of hired krogan mercs. To put it mildly, the young man was gifted. It was this golden boy reputation, however, that landed him in the murkiest waters of his young life. Many elder members of the STG believed his treatment to be preferential and undeserved, that the man lacked the proven skill and discipline to be thrown into the most prestigious espionage organization in the galaxy. As such, his first assignment was almost designed to be the downfall of his reputation. Cerberus, a recently-noted human extremist organization that had seemingly risen from the ashes of the First Contact War, had been notably building up infrastructure on the barren world of Nepneu. With little to no intelligence, the STG found it prudent to send one of their own in as a "prisoner", only for him to promptly break out and gather what information he could before being evacuated. With no say in the matter, Kendrin was voluntold to undertake the mission on his own, flying solo right out of the gate. In late 2167, Kendrin was set-up on the asteroid colony of Souq within the Arcturus System. Reports were leaked to Cerberus showing that he was a high-ranking member of Clan Daysi touring the capital system of the Alliance before visiting Earth itself. The terrorist organization could hardly stop themselves from what seemed to be a perfect opportunity. High-profile target, grimy and desolate station. Within three hours of the young STG operative landing on the station he was unconscious and en route to the new facility on Nepneu. Enduring a grueling, 16-hour period of torture in which he lost a finger and was submitted to unnecessary surgery, the salarian was eventually left alone with his thoughts. Not knowing how long he would get in solitude and that his evacuation was coming 36 hours from his kidnapping, he made his move. Breaking the bindings through means the STG has carefully classified, the young operative vanished off of their security systems. Even an hour later when he was discovered to be missing, there was no trail to find. The only time he was noticed was as his stolen shuttle departed from the landing bay, rendezvouing with a small frigate and vanishing into the depths of the Anansi-Ishtar Shipping Lane. Upon his return, Kendrin was almost treated with disdain by his superiors. The fact that his first mission had gone so well, as well as his unorthodox leap into their ranks was an egotistical agent waiting to happen. They gave him a formal congratulations for a job well done, confiscated every bit of data and weaponry that he had acquired, then promptly set him up in a listening post near Dekuuna, analyzing the transmissions of the elcor. After only a year, however, his achievement made it through the Salarian Union's archaic grapevine and into the ears of none other than Councilor Bensin Valern, the newest member of the Citadel Council and a strong proponent of Kendrin's breeding contract and the bond it formed between clans Beelo and Bensin. Almost single-handedly the politician plucked the young agent from his monotonous job and proposed his candidacy to the Office of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance. Approved partially because of Valern's tenacity, partially because of his own stellar record and potential, and partially beacuse the STG was getting tired of this golden boy causing a ruckus within their strict and disciplined sect, he was assigned for observation under one Avitus Rix, himself new to the force. After months of cooperative missions between the turian and the salarian, it became clear that, while he was still incredibly young, the candidate held astounding natural skill and a desire to improve himself that had been instilled by both his parental clans. Rix gave his approval, and on February 4th, 2170, Kendrin was appointed as a SPECTRE agent for the Citadel Council. In the years afterwards, Kendrin spent much of his time in the ever-volatile Skyllian Verge and the Attican Traverse, roaming with an ever-changing crew aboard his vessel, the ''ICF Teylturon. He became particularly adept at dealing with terrorist cells, taking down his fair share of slaver outposts, smuggling rings, and even a few more Cerberus cells. Personality Kendrin is, by all accounts, an overachiever. Years of hard education and training by his clans have instilled in him a great determination to learn, to succeed, and to improve. He has honed his biotic skills to a fine edge, and while they cannot hope to match up against some of the more biotically-inclined species, he holds them as a point of pride. His combat skills as well are first rate. Outside of his physical skill, he is a quiet being. He spends much of his time listening to those around him, learning what he can from them and trying to apply their views to himself. He finds solace in the friendship and experience of others, often picking up interesting travelling companions and hauling them along on his ventures provided, of course, that they can handle themselves in a firefight. Armament Beelo is equipped with a Venom shotgun, an M-358 Talon heavy pistol and an M-15 Vindicator assault rifle. He utilizes his latent biotic powers while in combat, and his omni-tool is equipped with the combat abilities Decoy, Energy Drain and Omni Grenade. His Operator Armor is equipped with a Tactical Cloak generator. Category:SPECTREs Category:Salarians Category:Characters Category:Special Tasks Group Category:Clan Beelo